A Father and His Children
by lolliipxps
Summary: Ainsley seeks Malcolm's support in seeing their father, and Martin gets visitors. (One shot)


**(Takes place somewhere past some events of episode 4 and obvious AU)**

It is for own good they said. You're the lucky one they said. Well Ainsley didn't feel so lucky. If anything they were the lucky ones. They were able to experience more good times with Martin Whitly. Oh what Ainsley would have given to spend more time with her father, before he was caught. All those robbed years..

Was Martin Whitly just the monster everyone made him out to be? Was he really the source of her brothers nightmares? She would never know unless she saw him in the flesh. But she didn't want to go alone.

Unknowingly, Ainsley has fallen asleep on Malcolm's couch while waiting for him to come home from work. So, needless to say, she was startled when Malcolm shook her awake.

"Ainsley? What are you doing here?" Malcolm didn't seemed surprised that she'd found her way inside. Wouldn't be the first time family decided to make themselves at home, definitely not the last either. She straightened herself up on said couch, taking an offered glass, undoubtedly filled with alcohol.

"Do I have to have a reason to see my big brother? It's not like you exactly come around often, not unless you're at mothers beck and call." One sniff of the drink and she put it down.

Malcolm rose and eyebrow, examining everything from body posture to the precise details of well hidden stress in her expressions. It was all second nature, after all. "Somethings on your mind, something you don't want to discuss in front of mother, I can see all your stress indicators." The eldest took a seat besides Ainsley.

Ainsley was long used to her brother's behavior patterns, but that didn't make it any less annoying at times. Nonetheless, as usual he was correct. From the time he so rudely hung up to even now, she decided she wanted to do something eyebrow raising. Something their mother would _never _allow but _maybe _Malcolm would understand.

"Before I say anything, you can't say anything to mom, okay? Mom would kill me if she suspected I'd even considering it." In return she attempted to read Malcolm's expressions, but alas she was no Malcom Bright. Who, for all intensive purposes, wasn't the easiest to read. However, she did catch a glimpse of concern before hearing a heavy exhale. Not a verbal response, but an answer she wanted regardless. Ainsley purposely let the pause stay for a few moments before finally speaking back up. "I want to talk to dad."

The reaction was immediate as Malcolm's eyes widened. "Damn right she would kill you! Why would you want to do that? You know how dangerous he is." There was panic in his tone, expectedly so. That almost changed her mind, _almost_.

"That's just it, I don't. All I know is what others have told me, but how am I supposed to know if I don't find out for myself?" She retorted, feeling a cloud of uncertainty. "Besides, you've seen him plenty of times. You're letting yourself get worse every time, but that doesn't stop you."

"It's for my job, not because I want to be there, Ains." Malcolm's concern grew as he squeezed the class between his hands. "Mom convinced him to agree to take me off the visitors list anyway."

Ainsley resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow. Instead, she opted to rest a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Malcolm, I need to see him. I know you and mom worry, but I can handle it. If it'll make you feel better, come with me." Malcolm was about to speak up but that was halted quickly. "Please, Malcolm."

There was no avoiding it. If Macolm said no Ainsley would do it anyway. They'd both get their ass chewed in the process but leaving her alone with Martin Whitly wasn't an option. "Okay. Let's go see dad."

"Ainsley..This is a nice surprise." Martin was baffled that his daughter was there in the flesh, and not just on the television. Malcolm, on the other hand, not so much. "But Malcolm, you really should listen to your mother more often. You really feel rejected, don't you?"

"He's here because I want him to be." Ainsley interjected. "This was my decision, not his." She glanced between the two of them, staying as calm and collected as possible as nerves started building up. "He wouldn't let me come otherwise." Only when Malcolm somewhat relaxed did she look towards Martin.

Much to her surprise, Martin smiled, seemingly relieved at the information. "So it seems we're having a family reunion. It's a shame your mother isn't with us." He commented cheerfully, "Does she know you're here? I suppose not, otherwise she would have stopped you." Eyes specifically landed on the guard outside for a second before returning to his children.

Rampant thoughts that ran through her mind returned tenfold, barraging her with questions she desperately needed answers to.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people?" Her tone was constrained as she spoke. Apparently it was an inherent urge to get right the chase, especially out of desperation.

"Ainsley… We don't have to talk about this, let's talk about something else. How about your job? What got you into journalism?" Martin's effortless attempt to change subjects worked on her about as well as it would with Malcolm.

"We could've had a life, dad. Malcolm and I could have grown up with a loving father, could have been a normal family with a normal life." She felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing to side to see Malcolm's saddened expression. "Malcolm wouldn't be this mess and I would have known my father."

Martin sauntered closer towards them, feet scuffling across the carpet flooring. "I love you, both of you, I always will. I would do anything to have my family back. To go to ball games, to be there for everything you did."

Even Malcolm seemed taken aback by their father's compassion. "It's your fault we can't have it that! I mean do you even feel any guilt for your actions? You say you love us, but do you really?"

"Ainsley, maybe we should go. Come back later." Malcolm said in a hushed whisper, only for Ainsley to shake her head.

"I have to know dad." Ainsley was firm.

"Of course I do. I'm not a monster, Ainsley. Your brother knows that too, deep down." Ainsley looked down to notice Malcolm clenching his fists. "I feel guilty knowing that this tore our family apart."

Tears began to well up before Ainsley promptly wiped them away. "I should go..Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place" She said quietly, yet not taking her eyes off her father now. "Let's go for now, Malcolm." Maybe she would come back for an exclusive interview...


End file.
